parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fourty sixth movie spoof of The Rescuers. Cast *Bernard as Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Miss Bianca as Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Penny as Jenny (from Oliver and Company) *Madame Madusa as Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) *Mr. Snoops as Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) *Brutus and Nero as Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) *Mr. Chairman as Kent Brockman (from The Simpsons) *Orville as Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Rufus as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Evinrude as Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) *Ellie Mae as Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luke as Richard Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gramps as Napoleon (from The Aristocats) *Deadeye as Lafayette (from The Aristocats) *Digger as Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo-Kazooie) *Deacon Owl as Archimedes (from The Sword in the Stone) Scenes *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 8. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 9. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 10. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 11. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 12. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 13. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 14. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 15. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 16. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 17. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 18. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 19. *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) Part 20. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Dennis will be shunting and pulling freight cars of tiles. Category:James Graham Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs